


pretty in your sadness

by jehans



Series: it's for you [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modurn AU. Jehan is sad, so Courfeyrac tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty in your sadness

He looks sad.

You got to class a little late today and all the seats near him were taken so you had to sit all the way across the room and a table in front of him. You keep blatantly looking back at him. Your sociology professor is shooting you glares, but she hasn’t said anything yet. But he looks  _sad_ , and you don’t know why.

You slip your phone out of your back pocket and onto your lap, typing without really looking at it. You glance down only to hit send, then shift so you can see him.

_Hey you_

He glances down when his phone vibrates and reaches into his front pocket to remove it. Seeing your message, his eyes flit to you and he smiles a little, but it doesn’t reach his sad eyes. Then his attention is back on the lecture. You glance down again for a longer text. You type very quickly and his phone lights up in his lap.

_With the cutie face and the ribbon in your hair_

He doesn’t look at you this time but he does flush, then reaches up to touch the pale pink ribbon he french braided across the front of his hair this morning. Your next message comes very shortly after.

_You so sexy you so fine_

He does glance up at you this time, matching the color of his ribbon now, and you smile mischievously at him. He sighs a little and looks down, typing. You feel a little smug. You got him to text in class.

His eyes go back to the front of the classroom as your phone buzzes in your hand.

_Courf we have to pay attention to this lecture this is going to be on the exam._

You cut to the chase.

_Why do you look sad pretty boy?_

He really looks up at you at that. He makes a face, then types.

_Oh. That thing with my dad is still bothering me. I’m okay._

Oh, of course. Jehan had a bit of a falling out with his dad recently. His parents have known he likes men for a long time, but there’s something about him having a boyfriend now — something about him being with you — that has made the whole issue much more a problem for them.

He wanted to take you home over spring break. His parents didn’t like that idea.

It’s hard for him, you know, because he’s usually so close to them. It’s hurting him.

He’s waiting for your next text, twiddling his phone under the desk.

_Your dad loves you. He’ll come around. I’m gonna pretend to go to the bathroom, follow me in like two minutes._

He looks up to frown at you in confusion, but you’re already standing to leave the classroom. Your professor shoots you another glare as you go, knowing full well you’ve been texting for half the class period, but it’s not like she can stop you from going to pee.

You get Jehan’s next text as you’re walking down the hall to find a quiet space, which isn’t too hard as everyone is in class right now.

_But the lecture….._

You smile as you lean against the wall, typing away.

_You’re sad, you need kisses. Come out here now so I can make out with you._

There’s a brief gap between texts here and you imagine him deliberating this, knowing what his answer will be.

_Oh. Okay._

And then he’s slipping out of the classroom and catching sight of you. And then he’s hurrying up to you. And then you’re taking him in your hands and spinning him around so he’s pressed up against the wall. And then your lips are on his and his hands are on your waist and yours are on his neck and his breath is hot on your face. He starts clutching at you, pulling your hips flush against his and you gasp a little in surprise, but welcome the contact. You slip your tongue past his lips and he moans a little bit into your mouth as your hands travel up into his soft, long hair, brushing over that pretty ribbon.

You break from his lips so you can kiss a trail across his face and down his neck. It’s him who’s gasping now, still pulling at you like he wants you closer even though you are pressed up against him as he is pressed against the wall. You pull at his sweater to gain access to his collarbone, gently sucking on it when you get there.

He pushes you away a little, but only so that he can tuck himself up under you, wrapping his arms around your torso and pressing his face into your neck. You feel his somewhat ragged breath on your skin. You hold him tighter, your arms engulfing him.

After a minute of just holding each other, his breathing evens out. He places a small kiss on your neck and then pulls away. He squeezes your hand in thanks before he slips away from you and moves back down the corridor to the classroom, shooting you a little smile before he goes inside.

This one makes it to his eyes.


End file.
